Butterfly Kisses
by GryffinGal
Summary: Based on the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. It's years after Voldemort's defeat. Harry and Ginny are married, and they have three sons and a daughter. Harry and his daughter Meredith are very close. Oneshot songfic.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, the song in this fic is 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. Obviously I do not own that, either. _**  
**

**Little Girl (age 8) **

"Daddy, I want to try your wand!" Meredith Lily Potter shouted gleefully after watching her father transfigure a bug into a hair clip.

"Come here," Harry Potter said, looking at his daughter lovingly.

"Harry, I don't think you should let her…" Ginny Potter, Harry's wife, said warningly.

"It's ok, Gin. I won't let anything hurt her." He placed Meredith's hand on his own, holding the wand steady.

"Let's summon it." Meredith said.

"Do you know the word?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"On the count of three, then. One, two….. three! _Accio!" _They cried together, and one of Meredith's dolls came sailing through the air toward them.

Ginny clapped enthusiastically.

"The boys don't get to use magic!" Meredith said smugly.

"No, they don't," Harry laughed, kissing her head. "But in three years, you'll go to Hogwarts, and you won't be able to either."

Meredith frowned, apparently just realizing this.

"Why don't you head off to bed now — it's getting late," Ginny suggested.

"Do I have to?" Meredith moaned.

"Yes, you have to," Harry said in the same moaning voice. "Give me my kiss."

Meredith stood on her toes and fluttered her eyelashes against Harry's cheek.

"Thank you. Go give Mum a kiss, too."

Meredith kissed her mother on the cheek, and then ran off into the house, her red hair swinging in its ponytail.

Ginny walked over to where Harry was standing and put her head on his shoulder. He responded by pulling her closer.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, did you know that?" Ginny murmured.

"I can't help it — she's my only daughter."

"I love you."

"I know."

They stood like that for a while, watching the stars come out.

Finally, Ginny went to find the boys, and Harry went inside.

He stopped at the door to Meredith's room, then entered.

Meredith was in her pajamas, fast asleep. Harry stared down at her, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

_There's two things I know for sure,  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes,  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
Oh but most of all_

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer,  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair,  
"Walk beside the pony Daddy,  
It's my first ride,  
I know the cake looks funny, Daddy,  
But I sure tried,"  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And Butterfly kisses at night. _

**Teenage Girl (age 16) **

"Hey, birthday girl!" Harry cried, going into his daughter's room.

"Morning, Daddy," Meredith said with a yawn.

"You're sixteen today, love," Harry said.

" I know — I love having a summer birthday. I can be with you and Mum!"

Harry laughed. "Come on, get dressed."

He went down to the kitchen. Ginny was making breakfast, and Sirius, James, and Arthur were talking excitedly about their twin uncles Fred and George, who had come out with a new product for their joke shop.

"Morning, Dad," the boys said when their father came in.

James, the oldest, looked like his mother, with red hair. Sirius, the second oldest, had black hair, and Arthur (Art) also had black hair. James, like Meredith, had his father's green eyes, and Sirius and Art both had their mother's brown. They all worked at the Ministry of Magic.

"I hope you three aren't doing anything today," Ginny said, putting stack of pancakes on the table. "The whole family is coming."

"Don't worry, Mum. We wouldn't miss Merry's party for anything," Sirius said.

"Don't call me Merry!" Meredith said crossly, entering the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" Her brothers and mother chorused.

"Thanks," Meredith said, sitting down and helping herself to pancakes.

"Now we have to give you sixteen birthday pinches and one to grow on," James said, grinning. Meredith threw him a murderous look.

"Hello! Anybody home?" It was Remus and his wife, Tonks.

"Hi, Uncle Remus!" Meredith said, standing up and hugging her godfather.

"Happy birthday," Tonks said, also hugging Meredith.

Within an hour, everyone invited had arrived.

Ron and Hermione, with their eight kids, Fred and Angelina with their son, George and Katie with their twins, the grandparents Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur with their three daughters, Percy with his wife, and finally Charlie, who wasn't married.

Meredith had three cousins who were her age — Katherine, Candace, and Lena. As soon as they were all there, they dragged Meredith up to her room and did her hair. Lena gave Meredith a new Muggle outfit, which she put on right away.

It was a long, but fun, day. After everyone had gone home, Meredith was exhausted. She found her parents and kissed them both on the cheek, not noticing Harry's frown. She dragged herself up to bed, pulled on her night gown, and was asleep in an instant.

A little while later, Harry, as he had done since Meredith was a day old, went in to check on her.

_Sweet sixteen today.  
She's lookin' like her mama  
A little more every day.  
One part woman  
The other part girl.  
To perfume and make up  
From ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world,  
But I remember,_

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"You know how much I love you Daddy,  
But if you don't mind,  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
Oh with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night. _

**Memories **

Harry bent over a box in his and Ginny's room. It contained all the letters Meredith had ever sent him while she was away from home. Ginny had made him start a box for James when he left for Hogwarts (Hermione's idea), and one for Sirius, Art, and Meredith. Harry had thought it was a rather stupid idea at the time, but he was glad that he had the letters now.

He grabbed the parchment that was at the bottom of the pile. It was the first letter that Meredith had ever sent him. It read:

_Dear Daddy,_

_The Hogwarts Express was really fun. I met a girl named Natalie. She's Art's friend's little sister. We sat together on the train ride. She's really nice. _

_Hogwarts is huge, Daddy! You never told me how big it was! Professor Flitwick did the Sorting. I saved this part for last, because I know you really want to know what house I'm in. Well, I'm in Gryffindor! Just like you! Natalie is, too._

_I have to go now, because Gryffindors have flying lessons with the Ravenclaws in a few minutes. I hope I'm not horrible at it!_

_Love, Meredith _

She certainly hadn't been horrible at it, Harry remembered. Meredith had tried out for Seeker in her second year, and made the Gryffindor team. Like her brothers and her father, Meredith was an excellent Quidditch player.

After Art had graduated from Hogwarts, (Meredith was in her fourth year) Neville Longbottom, head of Gryffindor House, made Meredith captain of the team. Not because she was the daughter of a close friend, but because she had a lot of talent.

Harry rifled through the letters and took one out that Meredith had written in her seventh year.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Guess what? Do remember that boy who I told you about? Jeremy Finnigan? Well, he asked me out! We're going to Hogsmeade together next week._

_I really like the butterfly clip you sent me. I put it in as soon as I got it, and everybody admired it. Thank you!_

_Love, Meredith _

She had been Head Girl and a Prefect, Harry remembered. He was so proud of her.

_All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by.  
Precious Butterfly,  
Spread your wings and fly… _

**Young Woman (age 26) **

"Daddy! DADDY!"

Harry thundered down the stairs. Meredith was standing in the kitchen with her boyfriend, Jeremy Finnigan.

"What are you two doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Daddy. Where's Mum?"

"I'm here," Ginny said, coming into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"We're getting married!" Meredith squealed.

Ginny recovered first. "Meredith, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Harry also told the couple congratulations. As Ginny and Meredith began to make wedding plans, Harry beckoned Jeremy into the living room.

"Jeremy," he began, "I love my daughter with all my heart. And if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you and make it look like an accident."

Jeremy's answer was prompt, and a good one.

"Mr. Potter, I love your daughter with all my heart. And if I hurt her, which I know will never happen, I want you to kill me and make it look like an accident."

Harry smiled. "Take good care of her," he said.

"Yes sir," Jeremy answered.

Later that night, after Jeremy and Meredith had left, Ginny asked,

"What did you talk to Jeremy about?"

"I told him that if he hurt Meredith, I would kill him."

"Harry!"

"What? Personally, I think he had it easy. When I had the overprotective talk, I got it from your father, and all six of your brothers… At once! It's what fathers do, Gin. It's what they do when they love their daughters."

_She'll change her name today,  
She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room, just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinkin',  
I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl  
And she leaned over_

_And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle Daddy,   
It's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?  
Daddy don't cry,"  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must've done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses…. _

A year later after Meredith and Jeremy's wedding, Meredith had their first child — a baby boy. And with Seamus and Pavarti (Jeremy's parents) Jeremy, Harry and Ginny watching, she declared,

"His name is Harry Jeremy Finnigan." And bending down, she gave her son butterfly kisses.

**Author's Note:** _This was one of my first fanfics, I wrote it a couple of years ago. I'm well aware that it's not written to the best of my ability, but like I said, it was early stuff. I've always been kind of fond of it, though, which is why I decided to put it up here. Also, a few people have asked me what's with the name 'Meredith'. I have heard the name 'Molly' used as a nickname for 'Meredith', so I decided to use it. Please review, it will make my day! _


End file.
